Elliotts Cousin
by Clue Impaired
Summary: Ch 3 Elliott: "You know I can't resist a dare."
1. Chapter 1

**Stablers Cousin**

Elliot Stabler had had a hard week. Work had been extraodinarily busy, but it was okay because they'd caught the majority of the perps. Olivia would be gone next week and he was going to be working backup for any number of people or stuck doing paperwork all by himself. Kathy had called and she and the kids were going to Los Angeles for some big event and he wasn't invited. Cragen had been holed up in meetings most of the week and was now holed up in his office making barking noises into the phone. It was an altogether depressing sounding weekend.

He went to the bathroom and came back to sit down. He reached for the phone and knocked the stapler off the desk with his elbow and dropped it heavily on his foot. That was the last straw. He leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and cussed a blue streak. It just felt good. He didn't see Olivia grinning at him. She knew something he didn't and was about to find out soon.

"Grandma is going to very put out with your language, Lee." a woman told Elliott softly from behind him.

Elliott whirled around in his seat and jumped up to hug the woman who'd spoken, lifting her and twirled her around in an exuberant hug.. "Freckles! My God, where did you come from?" he yelled grinning happily.

"All this time and you're still clueless." she told him hugging him back but grinning as well.

He set her down, still grinning. "How long have you been here?"

"Somewhere around "screw the whole world, I believe."

"Yeah, well it's been a hard week." Elliott said with a embarrassed grin.

Captain Cragen had come out behind the woman and was grinning at Elliott. "Take the rest of the week off, Stabler. You too, Benson. Elliott, I expect to see you back here Monday morning, ready for work."

"I'll be here, Captain. Want to go out for a drink?" he asked Olivia and Freckles both.

"Sure." the unknown woman said.

"Are you sure? You and she have alot of catching up to do." Olivia said.

"Nonsense. We have all weekend to catch up. I'm assuming you're his partner?" the woman told Olivia. "He still has very poor manners."

"Now cut that out, you're going to ruin my reputation." Elliott scolded. "Detective Olivia Benson, this is my cousin Jocelyn Brady. We called her Freckles for years."

"Thanks, Beanpole." Freckles said. "You can call me Joy if you want." she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Maybe we can go for one drink. I'd like to hear some of the many stories you must have to tell if for nothing else something to hold over his head." Olivia teased her partner.

Elliott groaned but he wasn't really worried. "Thanks, Captain."

Don Cragen waved to them and wished just for a moment for the kind of weekend he hoped Elliott was going to have.

Elliott drove first followed by Olvia in her car and Joy in her very macho looking truck. The woman was always a truck person. He grinned. She was as close to him now as she'd ever been and he hadn't seen her in more than twelve years. She looked good, lean and tough. She always had been. What a scrapper she'd been as a kid on grandmas farm. And it didn't suprise him that she'd found a way to sneak up on him undetected. She'd always been able to charm the squirrels out of the trees. She'd've had to talk fast to get in with Captain Cragen though.

He pulled into a bar they didn't usually frequent, because Joy had a thing about crowds and their usual bar would be packed tonight. Olivia got out right next to him. "How come we came here?" she asked.

"Freckles is claustrophobic. She'd've been very uncomfortable where we usually hang out. I didn't want to put her at that disadvantage. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, you just surprised me."

Joy came striding toward them in her jeans and cowboy boots. She had on a T-Shirt that had a rearing horse on it. "Couldn't find a good bar, huh?" she teased.

"Can't get rid of the horses, I see." Elliott shot back grinning.

"Never. Olivia, do you mind if I call you that?"

"It's fine."

"How do you put up with him on a regular basis?"

"He kind of grows on you."

"Like a fungus? God, it's good to see you, Lee."

"Same here. Come on in. I'm buying."

They found a booth in the back of the place and sat down. It was a corner booth so Elliott slid in beside Olivia and Joy took the other side. The waitress came over. Olivia and Elliott had a beer and Joy ordered a Diet Soda. "Still don't drink?" he asked.

"Never will. My father was a drunk, a mean drunk. I don't drink alcohol of any kind." Joy explained to Olivia. "So, tell me how things are here? Is everything going as well as can be expected?" she asked both of them.

"I'd say so." Olivia said carefully.

"You know about Kathy and I splitting up?" Elliott asked.

"I'd heard. I didn't put much stock into it, but now that I'm here I can see for myself what a toll it's taken on you."

"I'm okay. Especially now that you're here. They went to LA for some function."

"I know. That's a shame. I wanted to see them, but Kathy knew I was coming. She's the one who called your captain and got me an in so you wouldn't see me. I told her thank you. She said you were not having an easy time of it. If I'd known that, I'd've come sooner."

"You don't have to babysit me." Elliott said uncomfortably.

"Who said you needed the babysitter? Olivia, I'm sorry, I don't mean to ignore you."

"You're not. So you two are cousins?"

"My father and her mother were cousins so we're what? Second cousins?"

"Elbow cousins I heard someone call it. Neither one of our parents got parent of the year awards so we'd spend alot of the summers at Grandmas house. It was easier on everyone. We managed to give her quite a scare on a regular basis. Usually it was his fault."

"I don't think so. You were the instigator."

"Not me. I was a perfect angel."

"Give me some examples." Olivia said, eagerly.

"We had a swimming hole that bordered the neighbors property. We put up a swing so we could swing over it. It was fine until the neighbor kids decided to claim it and took it down. We worked hard on that. So we made another one and put it up. Except we climbed up and cut the rope most of the way through at the top. When they came to swing on it it would break every time and they'd stop using it. Except we cut it too much. Instead of them falling into the water like they were supposed to they fell back into the bushes. Not only did they land in the briars, but there was poison ivy there and Jeremiah broke his arm."

"You didn't."

"It was kid wars. We were defending our swimming hole." Elliott said. "It was her idea."

"You were the one who climbed up and cut the rope." Freckles protested.

"So you got caught?"

"Well, not exactly. We never admitted a thing, but we were forbidden to swim there until Jeremiahs arm healed and he could go back in too." the woman said ruefully.

"That doesn't mean we didn't go, though. We were just forbidden to and we got caught with wet hair more than once." Elliott said grinning.

"Or when we put cayenne pepper in the punch at that stupid dance Grandma made us go to. You should have seen the fight over the water fountain. We spent the better part of a month weeding the garden for that stunt."

"You didn't!"

"What's the worst thing we did?" Freckles asked.

"The preacher." Elliott said.

"Oh, the preacher."

"The preacher? You did something to a preacher?" Olivia said.

"He deserved it." Freckles said defensively.

"What did you do?"

"He, um, came around to see Grandma who was a pillar of the community and we had been out working in the garden. We were barefoot, filthy and tired so we rinsed off in the hose outside. We didn't know anyone was there. We went inside to get something to eat and the preacher who was so full of himself took one look at us and gave Grandma a lecture on morals right then and there. He was so self righteous. The next day at church he made some pointed references to letting children run wild and do heaven only knows what, he made it sound positively sinful. Most of the congregation spoke to Grandma afterward and gave her advice on raising children and whatnot. She was mortified."

"So what did you do?" Olivia asked.

"You should not have started this story." Elliott said.

"It's years too late to say that now. Mr. Holier than thou preacher man always hung his clothes out on the clothes line the night before his sermon for inspiration. We got his pants down and loosened all but a few stitches on the seat of them and hung them back up. Every Sunday he'd come into the church and bow before he took the pulpit. This time when he did that, he exposed a few secrets."

"Silk boxers." Elliott crowed.

"You didn't!" Olivia said torn between being amused and being horrified.

"We did." Freckles said.

"That was something else we never admitted to Grandma." Elliott said. "I think she knew though."

"Since things like that only happened when we were around, she probably did."

"Should I go away and leave you two alone?"

"We grew up, Liv." Elliott said with dignity.

"Sort of." Joy added with a smile.

"Well, I have alot to do if I'm going to leave on time. Joy, it was nice to meet you. Try to keep him out of jail at least for the weekend."

"No guarantees. It was nice to meet you too." Joy said.

Olivia left with a squeeze to Elliotts shoulders and the two cousins looked at each other. "What's wrong, Freckles? You didn't come all this way just to see me."

"Sure I did."

"In addition to being a detective, I'm also your cousin. I know you. I know something's wrong. Tell me what's up."

"Can we talk about it somewhere where there's more privacy? After dinner, maybe?"

"Sure. What'll you have for dinner?"

"How about we each order something and we can share like we used to?"

"Sounds good."

They ordered a big steak and a large fish platter. "So what have you been doing since I heard from you last?" Elliott asked her.

"Let's see. I've been traveling and seeing America. I have been to all 48 continental states looking at various horse events. I've done all of that I care to now so I thought I'd come see you."

"You were always a home body. Why the change?"

"Ah, here's dinner. Looks good."

Elliott was aware of the change in subject and a subtle but vital change in his cousin. She was nervous and a little angry, though she tried very hard to disguise it. She talked about all the things she'd seen in her travels while putting away a good portion of the food. A trickle of fear and recognition ran down Elliotts back. He recognized the symptoms, the behavior. HE KNEW what was different about her and he fervently hoped he was wrong.

He ordered another drink, switching to soda. Joy finished hers and smiled at him. "Are you okay, Lee? Your job is okay for what you do?"

"I like my job and Liv is a good partner. As good as any I've ever had. I've got a good captain, a good squad to work with and security. Yeah things are good for me."

"Good. You were always happy to have your family. It had to be hard to have the kids with Kathy not you, but you always said you'd do the best you could for your family if you ever had one. I always thought you would be the best dad ever. Remember that puppy we saved, Taco?"

"Yeah. What ever happened to him?"

"The family we gave him to kept him for the rest of his life. Now there's a whole county of Chimichangas from one Taco. They say it's a new breed. They're using them for hunting dogs."

"I'll be damned."

"No, you won't. You'll end up an angel, shepherding the rest of us. I, uh, don't have any place to stay, can you..."

"You're coming back to my place."

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. I insist. You'll have your own bedroom. Ah, I won't take no for an answer."

"For tonight." she agreed. "I'm ready if you are."

"I'll pay and meet you by the door."

Elliott walked her to her truck and went to get into his car. She had never been to his apartment. He drove slowly for her to follow him in the darkness. He pulled up in a space near a light so she could park in one too. She shut hers off and got out. "What a place. It's huge." she said looking around.

"It's home for now. It's not too far from work and there's room for the kids to come over for a night if they want."

"Good. Thank you."

"Need help with anything?"

"Nope, I got it."

He led the way upstairs to his apartment and opened the door. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't had alot of time to pick up lately."

"I didn't come to see your decor, Lee."

"Why did you come?"

"Can't I come see my favorite cousin?"

"You haven't been here for twelve years. Why now?"

"Are you going to play detective on me all weekend? I don't need that."

"No. I'll try to restrain myself. I can tell something's wrong. I just...I care for you."

"I love you, too. And there's nothing wrong with that kind of love. It doesn't have to be a dirty word. You love Olivia, I can tell. That doesn't have to be a dirty word either."

"Olivia is my partner."

"Good. I'm glad for you. I can read people too, Lee."

"Fair enough." he paused hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

"You know, I could really use another hug." she said shyly.

He smiled at her. She had always been able to read him like a book. He stepped over to her and gave her a careful hug. She clung to him for a few minutes, trembling and then let go. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Your room is in here." he said.

She grabbed her bag and followed him toward the room. It was a generic set up for the kids and she looked around. "This is nice, Lee. Thank you."

"You're welcome any time. I'll let you get settled in."

He retreated to the kitchen and got himself out a beer and sat on the couch to see what was on tv. She came out a few minutes later and sat on the other end of the couch without a word. She'd changed into sweat pants, but she still had her T-Shirt on. He turned the volume down and turned to her. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't have any specific time line. It won't be too long. Visitors are like dead fish, after awhile they really stink."

"You aren't a visitor, you're family." he reminded her.

"Yeah, but for all intents and purposes we're strangers. We don't know each others personal habits or anything. So tell me what happened with Kathy."

"She said I was angry all the time and she couldn't deal with it any more. That and I was gone alot and wrapped up in my work. It just fell apart. I'm learning to move on with my life."

"Was it true about you and Olivia? Kathy said you were having an affair with her before you split up."

"She did? No, we've been partners for years and we work well together, but we didn't become lovers until Kathy left, no matter what she said. And before you say anything I know what Grandma would say. An affair is about more than sex. I remember. I love Olivia, she loves me, but we can't be together professionally if we're together personally. I can't believe I just told you all that."

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything, Lee. You should remember that."

"I do. That hasn't changed, has it?"

"No. That's one thing I do well."

"You tell me something now. What's going on with you? You appear out of nowhere and you seem to be having a problem. I'm here. Talk to me."

"Nothing to say. Can't I come see my favorite cousin without there being some special reason?"

"Yes, if you have but you haven't. Tell me what's going on. I won't quit asking until you tell me. You know that."

"It's not something I'm comfortable talking about. Can we leave it alone for awhile? Please?"

"For now." Elliott said.Freckles just rolled her eyes at him. "You look like my daughter when you do that." he told her.

"Thank you. So you said you like what you do? What, specifically do you like about it?"

"I like catching the perps. I like saving kids and women from bastards and rapists. I like the people I work with and I feel good when we get a conviction."

"I'm glad to hear it. You were born to be a cop. Of anyone I've ever met, you, Elliott Stabler, were the one I'd have been amazed that didn't make it."

"What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, this and that. I travel alot."

"You're being deliberately vague."

"Stop that!" she said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. All my instincts are telling me you need to talk and I want to be there for you."

"You are, but you know perfectly well that it can not be forced and you know I won't tell you until I'm damned good and ready to tell you or have you forgotten my stubborn streak?"

"Oh, no. Just tell me one thing. What do you do for a living? You said you travel around but you didn't say what you do?"

"I'm a writer."

"A writer? Really? What do you write?"

"Sometimes magazine articles, sometimes romantic stories, mostly I write childrens books. Some of them have things we did as kids on the farm in them, without the consequences and always with a moral for the story. My publisher is here in New York and I thought I might surprise her before I leave town. She doesn't expect me."

"You have a publisher? How long have you been writing?"

"Ten years or so. I'm not exactly sure. I'm doing research all the time so I tend to lose track."

"Tell me more."

"Well, it's not glamorous, that's for sure. It pays the bills. I'm working on another book now, it's a therapy of sorts. They seem to have a few people who like them. That's all I need."

"I never heard any of this from the family."

"You wouldn't. Most of them don't even know where I am. I don't keep in touch. Only a few of them know, the ones I can trust."

"Know? Know what?"

"Who I am. Where I am. What really happened."

"What really happened?"

"You're repeating the same words. Makes you sound like a parrot."

"What really happened?" he said intensely.

She bounced off the couch and went over to the window, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was married for about six years. Otis wasn't the greatest guy around, but he was alright. I thought we were happy. He'd go out with his buddies after working a long week and I never said anything. I didn't like them much, but they were friends of his from school and they were all hard workers. They deserved some down time. But there turned out to be more and more down time and less and less work then Otis started bringing them home with him. I just kept away from them and turned to writing to to take my mind off the loneliness. I sold a few stories, made a few bucks of my own and Otis quit his job, said I was making good enough money for us to live on.

That's when the fights really started. And his friends would join in on his side. My writing got better and he got drunker. One night, I was home asleep when they came home with a real snootful. I'd been mouthy that day and told him he should go sleep with them if he didn't like my mouth anymore. They came into the house and Otis brought them into our bedroom. I sleep in the buff, especially in my own home. Otis started kissing me. His buddies were egging him on. I fought him, but he was too strong. The blankets came off and he just went crazy. He held me down and raped me in front of his friends. His own wife, and then they all got excited and rowdy and took turns. I begged them to stop, but they were so far gone and I couldn't fight them all off."

"Those son of a bitches. You pressed charges, didn't you?" Elliott demanded.

"Of course." she turned back to him. She was so tense she looked ready to fly apart. "But it was their words against mine. They said I'd been teasing them and that they gave me what I wanted. And the judge believed them. He gave them 30 days in jail for disturbing the peace and let them out with time served. Then my divorce attorney turned over all my assets to them as recompense for the pain and suffering they went through at my hands."

"Joy. Oh, my God. Where was the family? Why didn't you get some help?"

"Because our loving family believed them and I was told to stay away from the rest of the family. They didn't want to be known to associating with me. My writing had not become very popular yet. So I went with a police escort back to the house to get my things. I was allowed to get my clothes and my makeup. They even wanted my truck, but it was in my name. They wouldn't let me take my laptop computer. It had all the stories on it I'd been working on. Ones in a series that was starting to take off. No matter what I said they wouldn't let me have it so I had to leave it. As soon as I got out to the truck I called my publisher at the time. I needed money. I was told that my assets had been frozen and I couldn't touch them. And the next three book advances would be put in that same account because I'd signed that contract for them before any of this had happened.

All I had in the world was my truck, the clothes I had and what cash I'd stowed away in the barn. That made twice I'd been raped by the same man. I went off for a few days, and hid. Then I went back while Otis was gone, got the money I had left there and left for good. I haven't been back. I heard from someone I know that Otis sold my horses and my silver saddle and he's deep in debt again. I'm trying to stay out of sight."

"Oh, Freckles, I'm sorry. You should have come to me sooner."

"You have your own life and I wasn't going to show up with my hat in my hand looking for a handout. I went to another publisher and told them the whole deal. They didn't believe me until the next two books came out and I'd called them exactly right. Otis was in a hurry for the money so they came out pretty quickly. Then they started to go downhill after that because Otis was trying to write them, to keep the money coming in. The last two were his and they were miserable failures. I was writing for the other company and my new ones were selling well. I was writing under a pseudonym. Only my publisher knows who I really am. Otis is trying to find me through them. I think he still wants a piece of the profits. We aren't divorced yet. I haven't been in one town long enough to find a divorce lawyer. I had hoped you could help me find one."

"Of course I will. I will not let you go through this alone. Can I give you a hug?"

"Yes."

She was so near tears it was a surprise that she was still standing. He carefully folded her into his arms and held her while she broke down in terrible sobs. He nearly carried her back to the couch and sat down with her face buried in his chest. "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't know."

She shook her head. "No one did. I never let anyone know, but I'm so tired. I didn't know where else to go. I had no one else to turn to. I don't want to mess up your life, but I need help. I don't know what to do anymore. Help me, Lee."

"Of course I will. I'm here. We'll make it better. You and I, we'll make it okay again. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you again."

She inhaled a deep breath, shaking with reaction. Elliott pulled an afghan off the back of the couch and covered her up with it.

She burrowed into his side under the covers and went still, with only an occasional shiver to show she was still awake. He just held her for a few minutes and she went completely still. She had fallen asleep. He eased his way out from under her weight and went to the phone. He dialled a number and spoke softly for a few minutes, wrote a number down and made another call. Satisfied he went back into the living room to sit on the floor by the couch and watch tv watching over his cousin while she slept.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Elliotts Cousin CH 2**

Joy bolted upright with a gasp for air and a frightened scrambling out from under the covers and over the back of the couch. She was completely disoriented for a few minutes. "It's okay, Joy. It's Elliott. It's Lee. You're safe. It's okay." he said soothingly not moving from his spot in front of the couch.

"Lee. Thank God. I thought I was dreaming."

"No, you're not. You're here and your safe. I'm right here."

"It is you, thank God." She nearly collapsed again, catching herself on the back of the couch. "Oh, wow, am I dizzy."

He got up slowly and moved around to supported her over to the chair and she sat down. "Just take some deep breaths. You're probably oxygen deprived. Has this happened before?"

"Anxiety attacks. I have some pills but I don't take them unless I absolutely have to. A doctor prescribed them. They make me feel like I'm swimming under water."

"Do you need one? I can get it for you."

"No, I'm okay. Thank you. My throat is dry. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure. Do you want something else? I have milk, juice, beer and bottled water."

"Juice would really hit the spot."

"Coming right up. I made a couple of calls while you were asleep. I have the name of a good divorce lawyer. I called her and asked her to call me back. She was recommended by a good friend. I think we should get in to see her tomorrow if possible."

"From what I understand, I have to file in the place where I live. I need to find some place."

"You'll stay here. We'll get your license changed and establish residence."

"And for my place of employment?"

"You're a freelance writer. Your editor can be your verification. And I am not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise you that."

He got up and went out to the kitchen. She followed him. "I'm sorry, Lee, but it's hard for me to believe that."

"Believe it. I have connections and this is my city. Even if he comes here, he won't be able to intimidate you. We can get a restraining order for him and he has no standing here. The best he can hope for is to try to get a change of venue to Michigan and that's going to be difficult since you now live here."

"I don't know anything about this except that I'm so glad there're no kids involved. At least we don't have that to keep it from going through. Can he have half of my income? From the new publisher?"

"I don't know. Kathy gets child support from me but she doesn't get alimony since she works. I don't know all the laws of New York much less Michigan. I do know that if you need anything you have only to let me know."

"I just need to be safe here for a few days. You've already done that. Thanks."

Elliott gave her her juice and sat down at the table. She sat down oppposite him. "What else are you not telling me?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Freckles, I'm a detective. I know when someone is not telling me the whole truth. I need to hear the whole of it."

"Otis and I could have some pretty loud fights. He used that when the case went before the judge. He said I was the one who started the whole thing and there was some discussion if I made it up to trump up the charges. I'm not saying I wouldn't if I had thought of it, but I didn't do that. I consider that two different matters. I wouldn't have connected the two issues. That's just not a normal thought pattern for me. I'm into human interactions, animal interactions, not legal things."

"Can you show me some of the things you've written?"

"Sure."

She got up and went into her room and came back out bringing her laptop. Elliott plugged it in for her and she brought up the documents file. There was an entire list of stories on it. Some with several chapters, some only one. She pulled one up and leaned back drinking her juice while he read. It didn't take long. It was a simple story for preschoolers. Meant to be read to them or for them to read at the very earliest stages of reading. It was called the Elephant and the Bee.

"Can I see the rest of the list?"

"Sure." she closed that out and opened the list of documents.

"You wrote all of these?"

"Or I'm working on them. Some of them are working titles, some I have a writers block on, and some of them are just ideas yet. I have alot of ideas I just have to have time to get them done."

"I recognize some of these. Elizabeth and Dickie have these. They used to love these when they were little. I didn't know you wrote them."

"I have the first copy of each one in my truck. I'll sign a copy for them it you think they'd like it."

"I think they'd love it."

"How old are they now?"

"Thirteen."

"Ah. I'll let you read the proof of the one I'm working on now and, if you think they'd like it, I'll sign a copy of it for each of them for Christmas. It's designed for that age bracket."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Besides, I want to show you that I'm not pilfering the writing."

"I never said that." he protested.

"Not in so many words. It's hard to hide your expression from me, Lee. If I can't convince you how do you suppose I'd convince anyone else? Right here, right now." she pulled up a story. "This is the working copy. I had this chapter set to add to it and the editor liked it without it so I dropped it. Here's the e-mail she sent me to prove it. Here's her e-mail if you want to contact her. Her cell # and office number is on my cell phone."

"Hey, Joy, relax. I believe you."

"Now that I've proven it. Elliott, relax. I had to show you. I had to prove it to you so you would **know** what I'm saying is the truth."

"I'm on your side. You don't have to prove everything to me. Joy, I wish you would talk to me. You came here, but you don't trust me."

"Lee, if I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here. Okay, so I'm not exactly the most trusting person you'll ever meet. I will try to do better."

"That isn't what I meant. Not everyone is out to mess with you. I think you need to find somewhere here that you can call your own and put down your roots. When you're ready. I'm not hurrying you. You're welcome here as long as you want to stay. We learned from Grandmother that roots are where we plant them, aren't they?"

"You remember that, too? I think sometimes I remember her only when I'm under stress and I don't always hear her say things I remember. It bothers me that I can't remember her face, but I still hear her voice."

"I have some pictures of her at Kathy's. If you want, I can dig them out. I don't look at them too often. You know why."

"I know." Joy reached over and touched his hand. "Maybe together we can banish some of those bad memories and see the good ones. I think, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. I'm just exhausted all of a sudden."

"Go ahead. This is your home too. Good night."

Joy came around the table and gave him a hug. "Thank you again for letting me stay here." she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. Sleep well."

She went to bed. He stayed up for a while then hit the sack himself.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Elliotts Cousin Ch 3**

The next morning, Joy was up before Elliott and had made coffee. Delicious smelling coffee. The memories came slamming back to him of Grandmas kitchen first thing in the morning. Anyone who wanted to have coffee could, then the animals needed to be fed before breakfast. After that it was days of freedom and fun until late afternoon when the animals had to be fed again, except on Sunday when everyone who stayed at Grandmas went to church. Those were the only demands she made on her guests.

"Morning." Joy told him.

"Morning. That smells like Grandmas coffee."

"Her recipe as exact as I can make it. It's not quite the same, but maybe you can figure out the missing ingredient."

Elliott poured himself a big cup and took a careful swallow. "Ah, I'd forgotten about this. You have got to teach me how to make coffee like this."

"I wrote it down. What's missing though? Can you tell?"

"It's almost perfect. You're right though. It's something...I don't know. Let me have some more and think about it. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so. I had an inspiration overnight and I wanted to get it down on paper so to speak."

"Another story?"

"The bones of one. I still need to think about it some more, put it into some kind of order. It's just ideas right now."

"Is this how your stories start out?"

"Not all of them. They can come from different places. A funny idea, a tragic circumstance, something that kids need to be able to get a handle on. I deal with prejudice, tolerance, split families, divorce, rejection, going to school. All kinds of things."

"Why did you start this originally?"

"One of our friends split with her husband and I just wrote her kids a story to help them through it. She said I should sell it. I thought she was just being grateful, but she submitted it to a kids magazine. They bought it and I wrote a few, just on a lark. They published them and a publisher offered to buy some on spec, so I wrote a few and they took off. They're so simple, finding subjects is harder. Then I put words to the theme."

"It sounds so easy."

"The hardest part is making it believable for the kids, keeping information real without being graphic or sugarcoating it and keeping politics or religion out of it. Some people are very sensitive about those things. I have done ones that involve religious tolerance, but they didn't sell well. I did not tout one religion over another and I got some flak for that, but my job was to get people to _think_ not convert. That's about the only time I got hate mail."

"Hate mail for kids books?"

"Yeah, and that did not make me feel good. The sales on my next couple of books was down, but it picked back up."

"What do you make on these books?"

"I get $5,000 advance per book, and then royalties. The better the book, the better the royalties. I have it automatically deposited."

"Five Thousand? Are you serious?"

"Well, I've been at it awhile, but yeah. Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'll make it."

"It's already cooking. I just need to finish it."

"I don't smell anything."

Joy made a face at him and got up. She opened the oven and pulled out a pan. The oven got turned up and she sprinkled a mixture on the top of whatever was in the pan and slid it back into the oven. She came back over to sit down. "It'll be ready soon. Tell me about your job. How does your job work?"

"You don't want to hear about my job." Elliott scoffed.

"Actually, I do. I had a request a while ago to write a story about what happens to children that are abused, after the abuse, what goes on at a police station, but I didn't have a contact. I did go to a police station in whatever city I was in, but they thought I had some other angle and nearly arrested me because they were suspicious that I'd done something like that. I just told my editor, no, thank you. I wasn't about to go through that. I just let the idea drop. As far as I know they have too, but they piqued my curiosity."

"I could take you on a tour but I'd have to clear it with my captain first."

"That would be a great help. Can I make up a list of questions and we can go over them? I won't ask you to give me anything too personal or graphic. What I do is help keep the kids believing that the police are here to help them, not frighten them. The same with priests, teachers, people like that. I don't believe it all the time myself, but that's what sells. And that's what my editors want."

"You don't believe all cops are angels? I'm hurt." Elliott teased.

"I'm realistic. Just like I don't believe that all teachers should be teachers. Or that all priests are good to all people. I don't believe too many things anymore."

"You were one of the most trusting people I ever met. You even believed in my dad's goodness."

"It's hard to believe I was ever that naive. If only I really could have believed that forever."

"It's hard to be that way forever. I try to keep my kids as innocent as possible for as long, but they have to grow up some time."

The timer went off on the oven and Joy went to get the rolls out. "These ought to taste really good." she said.

"Why don't we just plan on making a day of it today and not talking about anything negative. I'll show you the New York that I know." Elliott said.

"That sounds like a good plan. But what about that lawyer you had lined up?"

"I gave her my cell number. If she calls we'll deal with it. Relax, Freckles, and let me take care of everything."

"Okay, Lee, I dare you to make me fall in love with New York."

Elliott leaned over and grinned at her. "You know I can't resist a dare."

"I know. I also know that I'm not as easily convinced as I used to be. You have your work cut out for you."

"New York is a place of many wonders. We're going to see as many of them as we can. Eat your food. The day begins right after breakfast."

Joy took a bite of sweetroll and rolled her eyes at him. "We'll see."

TBC


End file.
